


Young At Heart

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love each other, age is just a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> beta by hkvoyage

Sam set the last dish in the rack to dry, and turned off the faucet. He leaned against the counter as he slowly dried his hands on the dish towel and contemplated the room around him. It was a small kitchen in a small house, but it was full of memories. He and Mercedes had bought it when they were a young married couple expecting their first baby, but it had been many years since then. They had raised three children here, but those children were all grown and gone now and it was just the two of them. Still, Sam never tired of her company.

“Sam, baby?” he heard her call from the other room.

“Yes?”

“Could you bring me some water?”

“Coming.” He turned to the cupboard to get a cup. It had gotten harder these last few years since Mercedes’ arthritis had gotten bad. She’d had a hip replaced last year and that had helped, but she was relying on her walker more and more. After five decades of marriage, taking care of each other was just second nature, and Sam hardly thought about it as he carried the glass of water out to his wife.

She was seated on the couch, reading a magazine, but as he stepped into the room she looked up and smiled. Her body was more droopy and wrinkled than it had been when they met, but her eyes still sparkled, and her smile had never changed.

“Thanks love.”

He leaned against the bookshelf, smiling affectionately as she swallowed and then set the empty glass on the end table.

“Will you help me up?” She scooted to the front of the couch, gripping her walker with one hand and reaching for him with the other.

Sam leaned in, taking a wide stance to stabilize himself as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to her feet. But once they were upright he didn’t let go. Instead he buried his face into her hair and softly kissed her temple.

Mercedes’ hand left the walker and slipped around his waist to hold him close as he started to  [ softly sing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) .

_ Wise men say only fools rush in   
But I can't help falling in love with you _

Their feet shifted in a slow, shuffling dance. Their bodies couldn’t dance the way they once had, but their hearts didn’t feel a difference as they swayed in place in their own living room, singing to each other the same as they always had.

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you _

Some things change with time; but some things never do.


End file.
